Henry Stickmin (Canon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' Henry Stickmin is the main anti-hero protagonist in the Henry Stickmin series of interactive point-and-click videogames. Henry's role usually includes him stealing a majestic gem or escaping confinement, although he also supports the government in taking down the Toppat Clan. In one of the main endings of Fleeing the Complex — generally found to be its true ending by fans — Henry escapes prison with a red-haired girl called Ellie, and they seem to fall in love. Using a variety of weapons and powers amongside very weird luck, Henry completes the mission time and time again — or not. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Roughly 8-B | Up to 3-A, possibly higher Name: Henry Stickmin Origin: Henry Stickmin (Excluding the Henry Stickmin Collection, most of the games tend not to carry Henry's name) Gender: Male Age: Probably 20s to 30s Classification: Stickman, Bounty Hunter, Mercenary, Thief, Government Agent, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Leap (Through the Power Jump), Hammerspace, Bullet Time (Was able to use a Matrix-like bullet time in Escaping the Prison's Badass Ending, allowing him to dodge bullets very fast, grab one and throw it back to break a gun), Probability Manipulation (Always has either supernatural luck or unnatural misfortune, warping certain events to turn up in his favour or failiure. Non-combat applicable since Henry can't really control this), Teleportation (Through the Flash technique), Limited Telekinesis (Can fasten the knot of a bag from inside said bag), Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Fire, Metal, Electricity, Smoke), Light Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can use Ness's PK Flash, causing the enemy to cry for no reason), Fire and Ice Magic (Here and here, respectively), Zero-Point Energy Manipulation (Used here), Forcefield Creation (Created a bubble shield around his body), Broadway Force (Can force others into uncontrollable dancing), Body Control (Does... whatever you call this. Non-compat applicable), Likely Matter Manipulation (From here until roughly 20:50) | Flight (Through various different items and gear), Intangibility (Opacitor and Tool Gun), Gravity Manipulation (Anti-Gravity Cap), Invisibility (Invisibility Pill and the Boo Power-Up), Sedation Inducement (Tranquilizer Gun), Portal Creation (Portal Gun), Energy Cutting (Laser Cutter and Laser Plane), Size-Shifting (On himself with the Shrink Ray, Super Mushroom and the Cookie, and on others/objects with the Shrink 'n Grow), Shapeshifting and Molecular Manipulation (Shapeshifting and Molecular Manipulation with Liquidizer and just Shapeshifting with the Paperizer and Raccoon Leaf), Summoning (Metroid, Crowbar some reason, it started raining Headcrabs when Henry tried to take it, the Pokéball summons MissingNo), Reality Warping and Data Manipulation (Through MissingNo, other Reality Warpings w/o Data Manipulation through a calculator that falls into a museum, the Tool Gun and the Transdimensionalizer), Acid Manipulation (Bottle of Acid), Burst Inducement (Force Gun and Gravity Gun), Elasticity (Stretch Chewies), Life Creation (Magic Pencil), Energy Projection (With the Laser Cannon in the Cannonball), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Dimensional Travel (Warp), Biological Manipulation (Beef Up Pills), Super-Speed (Speed Shoes and the Adrenaline injector), Muscle Hypertrophy (Sandwich), Sound Manipulation (Sonic Pulse), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnet), More Teleportation (Teleporter, which shows up in all games) and Forcefield Creation (Bubble Shield projector), Mind Manipulation/Possession (Command Melody technique on the Ocarina), Levitation and Body Control (Helium), Darkness Manipulation (Can become a shadow using the Shadozer), Durability Negation through various means. Attack Potency: Roughly City Block level (Using his metal powers, bent and cracked a giant airship with several building-sized rooms in it) | Up to Universe level (MissingNo glitches, corrupts and eventually crashes the game and thus its universe after being summoned. Dependent on player choice, he can receive a magical calculator that divides by 0, destroying the universe around him into an infinite black void. Turned the universe 1-dimensional with the Transdimensionalizer, crushing it flat between infinite white nothingness), possibly higher (The Transdimensionalizer crushed the universe into 1-dimensional space because Henry moved the button down a gap on the remote. However, said gap also goes into the opposite direction, so logically, moving it upwards should increase the dimensionality of the universe) Speed: At least Subsonic (Consistently moves faster than the eye can see) with Hypersonic reaction speed (Grabbed an AK-47 bullet and threw it straight through the gun in a mere second, splitting it in half. Redirected a missile) | Faster (With eg. the Jetpack, Beans and various other items), at least High Hypersonic+ with NRG Drink (See here) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift the Tunisian Diamond) | Same Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Building Class w/ the Power Armor (Calced here) Durability: Small Building level (Tanked a big explosion without much effort. Tanked a cannonball. Effortlessly survived a point-blank Creeper explosion that blew up much of a wall) Stamina: Unknown, likely Average Range: Up to Universal range with items Intelligence: Usually Average, sometimes Below Average or Above Average Weaknesses: *Variable luck *Incompetent at times *Can't properly use all of his weapons *Many of his items have side effects and/or can kill him (Way too many examples to list, truthfully) Key: By himself | With items Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3